


Cuddle (Hades x Reader)

by Sarcastic_Writer



Series: Descendants Reader Insert [16]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Other, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-10-01 18:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20369365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Writer/pseuds/Sarcastic_Writer
Summary: You've had a bad day and end up intruding on Hades' nap time.





	Cuddle (Hades x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> If this seems scatterbrained that's because I wrote this in an hour (9pm to 10pm) after two very busy days (I had maybe a total of two hours of recharging time, very little). Bright side, I saw Hamilton yesterday and went to the Schuyler mansion where the cast was getting a tour. So that was cool. Plus today's my 17th birthday. Yay.

You were lazily peddling the bike down the winding corridor. There was a frown set on your face, your shoulders slumped. You listened to the echoing growls and barks from Hades' recording. They grated your ears. 

You reached the entrance to Hades' living room and descended from the bike. Hades was sprawled on his couch with his sunglasses covering his eyes. His chest moved steadily, occasional snores breaking the peace. And as much as you were tempted to jump on his to scare him, the record was annoying you. You stepped down the stairs and moved the needle off the record. Finally, you could hear yourself think.

Hades didn't stir (though you were fairly confident he was awake, just scanning with his eyes. Uncaring, you marched over to the couch on fell on top of Hades. He grunted with the weight but he was a god, he could handle it. You buried your head in his chest and let out the longest, most suffering sigh you could manage. He chuckled and leaned upon his elbows, taking you with him.

“You come in here and wake me up, just to cuddle?” You nodded, gripping his jacket tight in your fists. He chuckled again, laying back down. "Well, then I'm going back to sleep."

You didn't respond, just closed your eyes, trying to forget about today. No one said Isle life was easy, but it was extra hard for you. You weren't some evil villain, just a poor girl who need to steal to live (kind of like Aladdin, except there were no genies, monkeys, flying carpets, or princes/princesses). Apparently, that was enough for King Adam to send you off at the young age of 16, about 10 years ago. 

You were at the bottom of the food chain on the Isle, just a simple thief who really shouldn't be there, but Auradon didn't want you. So here you were, not a mean bone in your body, no family, and on an island with the worst villains. You learned pretty quickly to surround yourself with others that were more willing to fight. For the first five years you moved from group to group, rarely spending time alone since that was the most likely time to get attacked and mugged. Your nimble fingers and quickness made you valuable, but your lack of fighting skills often meant once someone else was found, you were booted out.

Then you meet Hades. It was completely by chance. You were on your off time (when you had no gang) when you were attacked by some older pirates. You being you quickly ran. Usually, at that point, people give up, but these pirates were persistent. You had run by Hades' home and noticed the gate was unlocked (Hades later told you that one of his chore people had left it open and he promptly fired them, quite literally). You opened the gate and slid in, backing up until you were covered in shadows. The pirates ran by, yelling. You took a breath of relief, but it was startled out when Hades snuck up on you. Apparently, the chore guy had dropped his keys in the living room So Hades come up to lock his door. He yelled, you begged, and he decided you would work for him in exchange for protection (if people knew you worked for him, they would leave you alone).

Three years passed and you quickly became his best runner. Hades became fond of you, and you of him. He never asked you out (nor you, him). He just mentioned one day that you were free to visit whenever. And everything changed. He wasn't very affectionate, but he was protective. One time you had come to visit (ie sleep, there were very few places that were safe and comfortable enough for a good nights sleep) and you had a black eye that you were given after a shop keeper caught you stealing a piece of (moldy) bread. Hades was pissed. He didn't leave his house often, but he marched up to the shop keeper and held him off the ground by his collar. 

Yeah, people were afraid of you after that. It was a nice change.

Two years later, here you were, all but living with him. You smiled just thinking about it. Hades had slung an arm around your hips and was holding your hand with his free hand. He held you close like a child would hug a teddy bear. The thought made you chuckle.

"What?" he muttered, sleepily. 

"Nothing, you're just cute when you're sleepy."

He scoffed but didn't refute you. He just hugged you closer. You closed your eyes and started to fall asleep. Before you fully fell asleep you felt a hand stroking your hair and you smiled one last time.


End file.
